


Не будите зверя

by MilvaBarring



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring





	Не будите зверя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let the sleeping beast sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633488) by [Sashaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya). 



Рядом с кроватью Шепард есть особое местечко, где свалена ненужная одежда и забытое одеяло. До него так легко дотянуться, и Урц лежит очень тихо, не сводя глаз со своей новой хозяйки, а сонная Шепард поглаживает кончиками пальцев его шкуру.

Урц издает нечто вроде мурлыканья, успокаивающе, хрипловато, а может, даже с некоторой угрозой.

Этот звук вызывает у нее улыбку.

Дверь тихонько открывается, но Шепард даже ухом не ведет. Урц глядит на гостя настороженно, он готов вцепиться ему глотку при малейшем признаке опасности.

— Почему меня это не удивляет? — доносится голос Гарруса как будто издалека.

Возможно, ее восприятие искажено из-за сонливости. А может, он все еще стоит в дверях.

Шепард продолжает улыбаться.

— Разве они не так же опасны, как кроганы? — спрашивает Гаррус.

— Ага. — Шепард медленно поворачивается, и Урц недовольно рычит оттого, что она его больше не гладит.

Гаррус медленно подходит к ней, пристально глядя на варрена, следя за ним так, будто боится.

Шепард это только веселит.

— Разве они не склонны убивать своих хозяев? — Гаррус садится рядом и убирает волосы с ее лица.

Это так мило. Невинно. Легко. По-домашнему.

Ей это нравится.

— Ага, — улыбается Шепард, согреваясь теплом его взгляда. — Он меня любит.

— Конечно, любит. Что тут можно не любить? — откликается Гаррус с такой же улыбкой.

Шепард фыркает.

— А как насчет… хм… склонности к насилию? Суицидальных порывов? Чрезмерной вспыльчивости? — передразнивает она, повторяя его собственные слова.

Эти слова ее не обижают. Она действительно такая и прекрасно это знает.

Может быть, когда-нибудь, если удастся выжить, Гаррус поможет ей измениться?

Вряд ли, конечно, но это приятная мысль.

— Разве это не значит, что мы с тобой идеальная пара? — В голосе Гарруса звучит тепло и еще что-то… Шепард назвала бы это любовью, будь в ней хоть толика романтичности.

— Осторожнее, — шепчет Шепард. Гаррус укладывается рядом, обнимает ее и загораживает собой от всего мира. Она уже начала к этому привыкать, ей это нравится. — Не буди во мне зверя.

— Зверю давно пора спать, — тихо отвечает Гаррус ей на ухо. Их окутывает не жар, а тепло. — Спи, Шепард, ты в безопасности.

— Спи, Гаррус, ты в безопасности, — эхом вторит она и закрывает глаза.

Она знает, что это правда.


End file.
